1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a multimedia interface connector and electronic device having the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) is one of uncompressed digital video and audio interface standards, providing an interface between multimedia sources, such as set-top boxes, digital versatile disc (DVD) players, etc., and multimedia target devices, such as audio video (AV) devices, monitors, digital televisions, etc.
The HDMI may send images, sounds, or control signals via a single cable. Such an HDMI link includes a plurality of transition minimized differential signaling (TMDS) data channels and a single TMDS clock channel.
The TMDS clock channel works continuously at a speed proportional to the pixel rate of transmitted videos. During every cycle of the TMDS clock channel, three TMDS data channels each send a 10-bit character. The 10-bit character is encoded using one of many encoding technologies.
An HDMI clock signal varies depending on the resolution up to 297 MHz at a resolution of 4K×2K.
Since the HDMI does not employ any Electro Magnetic Interference (EMI) reduction technology for the clock, it may suffer from noise that violates the Electro Magnetic Compatibility (EMC) radiation standard, thereby failing to satisfy the EMI criteria.
For example, resonance characteristics appear at a frequency of 891 MHz resulting from ×3 multiplication of a pixel frequency of 297 MHz, and thus radiated EMI data that exceeds a reference value of 37 dB (uV/m) may be generated.
The reason has been found that the radiation has occurred by the HDMI clock (CLK) among the lines connected to the HDMI connector.